Fogo
by tsuki.LTH
Summary: Songfic/Yaoi Lemon/Hitachiincest/"Você não é só meu... Você sou eu", pensou Hikaru.
1. Disclaimer, Warnings & Etc

**N/A:** Tá, eu sei que Capital Inicial pode parecer "que lixo", já que todo mundo faz songfics com músicas internacionais, mas... Eu gosto dessa letra, mesmo sendo simples, e achei que ficaria legal com eles.

(Deve haver outras letras melhores, e eu mesma tinha outras que gostaria de usar, mas... Essa foi a que me inspirou, então...)

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club NÃO pertence à minha pessoa, sim? Bisco Hatori é o nome, ok?

**Warning:** Beeh! **Yaoi Lemon Detected!** Se você é homofóbico (heterossexual mal-resolvido), menininha virgem, não curte incesto nem sexo anal, é bom _não_ ler, ok?

**Reviews:** POR FAVOR critiquem, falem mal, bem, que seja... Me ajudem a construir um universo lemon melhor.


	2. Fogo

**Fogo**

Calor. Mesmo estando vazia, a sala tinha o ar abafado – e essa era a sua perdição.

Duas cabeleiras ruivas idênticas encontravam-se próximas; um debruçado sobre o tórax gêmeo do outro numa carteira qualquer daquele lugar. Com a respiração sincronizada, ambos mantinham o olhar fixo, um nos orbes d'outro. Talvez, _aquela_ fosse sua perdição.

_Você é tão acostumada_

_A sempre ter razão_

- Hikaru... – sussurrou o gêmeo debaixo, as mãos posicionadas na cintura do outro.

_Você é tão articulada_

_Quando fala não pede atenção_

Hikaru agora mordia levemente a nuca do irmão, que guardava nos lábios os gemidos que insistentemente lhe queriam escapar.

_O poder de te dominar é tentador_

_Eu já não sinto nada_

_Sou todo torpor_

- Não, eu... Aah... – Kaoru tentou afastar o irmão, mas os calafrios que lhe permeavam a coluna falavam mais alto.

_É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo_

_É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo_

_Eu já não tenho escolha_

_Participo do seu jogo_

_Eu participo_

_"Você não é só meu, Kaoru... Você sou eu"_, pensou Hikaru, enquanto livrava o irmão das roupas colegiais. Ele sabia que o irmão negaria de primeira, mas, era só da boca para fora.

_Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mau_

_Assim como o ar me parece vital_

_Onde quer que eu vá_

_O que quer que eu faça_

_Sem você, não tem graça_

Kaoru tentou conter o irmão, o medo de serem flagrados se digladiava com o desejo que conduzia cada poro seu a sucumbir à seu reflexo, que agora o enchia de mordidas pelo corpo.

- Alguém pode, ah... Pode chegar, Hikaru...

- Então... Teremos de ser rápidos, não? - sorriu o outro, despreocupado.

_Você sempre surpreende_

_E eu tento entender_

Hikaru ergueu a cabeça uma última vez para beijar o irmão intensamente, e logo pôde sentir com a boca toda a rendição do irmão. Ela era saborosa – e quente.

_Você nunca se arrepende_

_Você gosta e sente até prazer_

Finalmente, Kaoru libertou todos os gemidos que reprimira. Sentindo a língua do irmão estimulá-lo como nunca havia conseguido por conta, ele agora se despira de seu medo e era só prazer.

Não, nada importava mais que aquele momento.

_Mas se você me perguntar_

_Eu digo sim_

_Eu continuo_

_Porque a chuva não cai_

_Só sobre mim_

Hikaru, por outro lado, sentia o pecado de seu incesto lhe percorrer as veias, e isso só aumentava a sua vontade de possuir o irmão completamente. Ele sentiu o sabor do fruto proibido - e adorou.

_Vejo os outros_

_Todos estão tentando_

_E é tão certo quanto o calor do fogo_

_Eu já não tenho escolha_

_Participo do seu jogo_

_Eu participo_

_"Sim, você é meu"_, pensou novamente._  
_

_Não consigo dizer se é bom ou mau_

_Assim como o ar me parece vital_

_Onde quer que eu vá_

_O que quer que eu faça_

_Sem você, não tem graça_

Não se contendo mais, ele acabou por penetrar o irmão com dois de seus dedos, já segurando o instinto de ir com seu membro. Kaoru, por sua vez, agarrou-se à mesa com toda a força que pode para conter o grunhido de dor iminente em sua garganta.

- Kaoru... – o gêmeo fez menção de parar, mas uma mão conhecida fez com que ele continuasse e fosse mais a fundo. Era seu brinquedo quem implorava para ser inteiramente dominado.

Quando Hikaru tirou os dedos, esboçou um sorriso sedento: seriam um só.

Assim, começou a penetrá-lo com todo o tesão que regia seus atos, e Kaoru parecia extasiado de poder sentir seu irmão inteiramente nele. Dados poucos segundos, a dor já era deleite, e todo o tabu era pura adrenalina.

A sensação era ardente e tempestuosa, pois sentimentos de dúvida, fúria e fome carnal tomavam conta dos dois. Mesmo assim, o sangue que ditava os atos de um ditava o do outro, e sua sincronia física era tamanha que Hikaru soube muito bem como tocar Kaoru, como fazê-lo sentir o mesmo prazer que ele. Eles eram um só, afinal.

_É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo_

_É tão certo quanto o calor do fogo_

Finalmente, gozaram em uníssono. Era a sinfonia incestuosa que chegara ao auge de sua volúpia.

_Eu já não tenho escolha_

_Participo do seu jogo_

_Eu participo do seu jogo_

Depois do longo dia de tarefas no Host Club, os gêmeos Hitachiin estavam aliviados de poder deitar em sua cama, e não demorou muito para que o mais frágil dos dois se juntasse ao outro.

_"Hikaru, o que você..."_, ele pensava, com medo de completar seus pensamentos e o irmão respondê-los.

Mas era tarde. Sua simetria natural permitia que muitas vezes um pudesse entender o outro. Porém, os impedia de manter segredos e sentimentos na sombra de si mesmos, já que eram feitos do mesmo vidro translúcido.

O irmão olhou para Kaoru ternamente e o beijou os cabelos, confortando-o com um abraço fraterno. Este sorriu, adormecendo logo em seguida.

Na manhã seguinte, o céu flamejava tanto quanto os cabelos dos dois.


End file.
